


Hotel Showers

by Cassiel_Angel_of_the_Lord, TheChosenPyro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Smutty, Wing Kink, Wings, very hot shower sex, yay for gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiel_Angel_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Cassiel_Angel_of_the_Lord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenPyro/pseuds/TheChosenPyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel really need to go demon hunting, but the hotel shower is calling to them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my apology for never having time to update the large fic that I'm working on. Sorry to you guys who are waiting for an update. Here, have some smut!
> 
> Also, I'm not sure how good this is, just FYI

"What are we going to do, Dean?" Cas questioned, inhaling deeply.

"You mean about the demons and the people, right?" Dean asked with a heavy sigh from beneath Cas's naked, tired body.

Cas nodded and his wings shivered. Dean groaned unhappily and sunk deeper into the pillow. "Talk to people again, I guess. Or we could stake out the old warehouse," he suggested.

"We need to find out where the body was found and where they are taking their victims." Cas said, rolling off of Dean.

"So... Talking to people?" Dean asked, missing Cas's warmth already.

"It seems so." Cas sighed, "Hopefully it goes better than yesterday." He glanced over his shoulder at Dean who was still laying down rather than sitting up on the edge of the bed like Castiel was.

"It will," the hunter reassured his angel and rolled over onto his lap. "Aren't we supposed to get up?" He asked, tugging on Cas's hands.

"Yes." Cas replied and stood up pulling Dean up with him. "Are you _carrying me_?" Dean asked incredulously. He wrapped his legs around Cas's waist to keep from falling down.

"No, I was pulling you up with me, but you decided to cling to me." Cas responded and kissed the tip of Dean's nose.

"I was sitting on you, what'd you expect?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I was expecting you to stand up, but I'm not complaining." Cas grabbed Dean's bare ass, helping Castiel to hold him in place. Dean yelped at the feeling.

"Good," he squeaked. God, Cas's hands on his naked skin felt _awesome_.

"Now what's the plan?" Cas questioned shifting his hips slightly and folding his wings against his back with ease.

"You said talking to people, babe," Dean reminded the angel. His arms were wrapped around Cas's neck as he leaned down to kiss him.

' _So shower and head to the morgue to see the body?'_ Cas thought, kissing Dean slow and sweet.

 _'That's such a turn off,'_ Dean complained and stroked the top of one of his lover's wings while they kissed.

' _Really? I thought bodies were such a normal occurance that they just became another everyday thing,'_ Cas jested and nipped at the hunter's bottom lip.

 _'Yeah, but I'd rather be fucking you then looking at bodies,'_ Dean thought in annoyance of their situation. He felt Cas's tongue glide over his bitten lips and he shivered.

 _'Who said_ you'd _be fucking_  me?' Cas slipped his tongue in Dean's mouth and started mapping it out thoroughly.

' _Or you'd be fucking me,'_ Dean suggested. _'Either way is cool with me.'_ He slid his own tongue against Cas's and sucked on it gently, giving the angel a hint of an idea of what a blowjob might feel like.

' _That sounds good,'_ Cas agreed and moaned into the kiss.

With the sound of wings, they are in the fairly small hotel bathroom with Dean sitting on the counter and Cas standing in the V of his legs, rubbing small circles into his hips.

_'I thought so.'_

Dean continued to suck at the angel's tongue, biting it gently and soothing the light bites with the tip of his tongue. Cas endeavored to explore Dean's mouth and with the twist of his hand, hot water started streaming through the shower head. The angel smiled into the kiss and pulled away, both pairs of their lips swollen and red.

"Mmmph," Dean huffed. "Fine." He jumped off the counter and stepped into the warm water. Cas followed him happily, running his long fingers down Dean's spine, causing him to shiver. "Ah! Stop," Dean groaned, shivering under his angel's hand.

Cas laughed, a deep, vibrating echo sounding on the tile walls. He gently pushed Dean against the wall and kissed him deeply.

' _Aren't we supposed to be showering?'_ Dean asked, moving his body upwards at a slant to meet Cas's.

' _Yes yes, you're right,'_ Cas replied a bit dejected. He stepped away and grabbed the shampoo from the rim of the bathtub.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Dean poked fun at him, taking the shampoo from Cas's hands and setting it back down.

This time, he was the one to hold the angel against the shower wall, letting the warm water trickle down his back and wings as Dean pressed his lips to Cas's collarbone. Cas let out a short yelp that turned into a low moan with the feeling of Dean's lips on one of his many sweet spots. His fingers threaded in Dean's thick hair, keeping his head in place. Dean sucked love marks onto the tan skin against his mouth. His teeth set to work biting it gently before his tongue soothed over the bite marks. Cas's hand in his wet hair gripped tighter with every hickey he bestowed upon the angel.

Dean's dick began to stiffen with the almost mute moans Cas was breathing out with pleasure and the tingles spreading over his head the tighter Cas held onto his hair. Cas's head rested against the cold tile panting slightly at the arousal rushing through his mind. Who knew that Castiel would end up fucking the Righteous Man and said man loved him nearly as much as Cas loved him?

"So, were we gonna go save people?" Dean asked as he looked up from where his head was being held, a slight smirk of his swollen lips.

"Y-yes that is the plan," Cas stuttered looking down at his gorgeous hunter, softly petting his blond locks of soaking wet hair.

' _Why aren't we then?'_ Dean asked another question, slowly kissing his way down Cas's abdomen and to his torso.

"B-because we needed to bathe, Dean." Cas shivered feeling Dean's lips on his skin and the hunter's calloused fingers skimming over his legs and inner thighs.

 _'I don't think this really counts as "bathing", man,'_ Dean pointed out with a smug smile as he licked a stipe up Cas's growing erection.

Cas groaned and gripped Dean's hair tighter. _'That may be true, but I don't see you complaining.'_

 _'Course not, angel. Like I said, rather be fucking you than looking at corpses,'_ Dean teased. He leaned upwards into the delicious feeling of his hair being pulled.

 _'Not much of a compliment considering most people would rather have vigorous sex then examine dead bodies,'_ Cas commented rubbing his fingers across Dean's scalp. _'And besides you are the one that climbed into my lap in the first place.'_ Cas tilted Dean's chin up and saw how his pupils widened slightly.

 _'Well yeah,'_ "but you're too tempting for me," Dean whispered against the sound of falling water. Feeling Cas be dominant, even in the simple way of tilting his head up, made Dean feel heat curling in swirls in his stomach.

"How tempting am I now?" Cas asked his voice dropping to a new octave, knowing well and good how his words and subtle domination affected the hunter.

"O-oh God," Dean choked. _'Very.'_

He continued to make eye contact with the angel as he placed the heavy cock hanging in front of him on his tongue and closed his mouth around it. Dean sucked at the tip, making the eyes with more pupil than blue iris flutter.

' _Good boy,'_ Cas praised, moving his hand back into Dean's hair.

Cas moaned long and loud when Dean tongued the slit of his cock, sending waves of delicious pleasure up his spine. The angel was dimmly aware of his wings shivering behind him pressed against the tiles and the warm water cascading over the pair of them.

' _I try,'_ Dean replied with a wink as he swallowed the angel down to the hilt. Gasps and the sound of quaking wings echoed against the shower walls.

"Dean! Ah... So good! So good! Ngg... Don't stop!" Cas panted and gasped as Dean swallowed around him and swirled his tongue along his shaft like it was his damn job.

The desperation in Cas's voice made Dean hum contentedly around the cock in his mouth as he worked his tongue over it. _'Oh, I won't,'_ Dean promised with a sly smile around the erection he was taking care of. Cas keened and his wings slammed against the tiles cracking a few of them in the process.

 _'Fuck! Dean... Love, so good.'_ "Almost there."

 _'God, you're so hot.'_ Dean sucked hard enough to make the angel's knees shake as he moaned explicitly.

The hunter's heart rate grew rapid at the sound of blasphemy and cracking tiles. His calloused hands gripped both of the angel's thighs, pressing into the sensitive areas between them. And with Dean squeezing and stroking over the sensitive area of his thighs Cas tensed and his wings pushed hard against the walls as he came down Dean's throat with the hunter's name on his lips. Dean gulped the salty white substance down with an eager abandon. He moaned to match Cas's own sensual noises, enjoying bringing his angel such pleasure. He pulled away and licked the remaining come that resided on his lips as he reached to the side of the shower and picked up the body wash.

 _'Let me,'_ Dean urged. His hand took the washcloth draped over the side as well and squeezed soap on to it, lathered it up, and began washing Cas's feet and legs.

 _'Why are you so good to me, Dean?'_ Cas asked calmly, coming down from his lust-induced high, not realizing he was asked the same question at one point in time. "I mean after everything I've done? After everything I put you and Sam through? Why did you still decide to save me?" Cas asked this not because he wanted a heart-felt confession nor for a confirmation on Dean's love, but simply because he was genuinely curious. Though he had learned a lot about humanity in his time with the Winchesters he still had quite a bit that he did not understand at all. And undying forgiveness was most definetly one of them.

 _'Because you would've done the same for me 'n Sammy. You saved me too, you gave up so much for the sake of Sammy and me. That puts us in your debt, man,'_ Dean responded gently, not sure what to say to be sincere enough. He moved up to washing Cas's thighs and hips, then cleaning his waist and muscular stomach and sides. _'Because you always had good intentions. You fucked up a lot, but you always tried to so what was right and...'_ The hunter had to think for a minute, debating whether it would be too sappy. "And because I love you. I'll always forgive you and always save you, even if it's with my last breath."

"I love you too, Dean. But just so you know, you and Sam are not in debt to me. You never have been." Castiel reassured and pulled Dean up to him to seal their lips together in a soft and chaste kiss. _'I would never expect you to repay me for any of the choices I've made to help you or Sam.'_

 _'I know, you're not really that kinda guy, but I always repay my debts. Even though you say I don't have one to you, I do. I mean, c'mon, you dragged my sorry ass outta Hell, remember? Burnt your beautiful wings while doing it too,'_ Dean reminded him as he ran a loving hand down the kinda newly feathered wings that had been strong enough to do that.

He pulled his mouth away from Cas's. "Lemme finish," he directed and then began washing Cas's arms and chest.

 _'It was my honor.'_ Cas stated after many moments of thought.

 _'How noble,'_ Dean half teased.

He turned the other man so that Cas's stomach was pressed against the wall and the hunter began washing his back. After the skin of his back was clean, Dean dropped the washcloth and rubbed his fingers on the oil glands at the bases of Cas's wings. A low moan came from the angel as Dean's fingers grew wet with oil and he combed them through the extraordinary feathers. Cas hummed in contentment.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas murmured against the cold tiles.

"Welcome, angel," Dean smiled and kissed the ball bone connecting Cas's neck and spine. Castiels felt peaceful as Dean combed his fingers through his long flight feathers, making them glossy with a soft silvery glow.

"I wish we got the chance to do this more often."

"Me too, babe," Dean shared in his sentiment.

Dean finished with his right wing and pressed his fingers into the other oil gland causing Cas to moan deeply. The hunter shivered at the noises the angel was making. His still-hard cock curved upwards towards his stomach as the winged man whined under his touch.

"G-go ahead, love." Cas allowed, gasping as Dean's fingers ran over the short feathers near his shoulder blade.

"Go ahead and what?" Dean asked, not quite catching Cas's meaning.

"Fuck me. You need relief as well," Cas groaned, curling his fingers against the tile wall.

"Oh God, are you serious?" Dean breathed in surprise.

 _'Unless you don't want to.'_ Cas shuttered, his feathers trembling.

' _Don't have to ask me twice.'_ Dean hesitated before asking, _'Is it okay if I use your wing oil?'_

 _'Of course.'_ Cas shivered.

"God, you're so wet," Dean observed in a low octave as he massaged the glands.

"Oh Dean!" Cas whimpered, trying to push himself back against the hunter.

"You're so gorgeous, baby," Dean murmured against the angel's neck as he took a wet finger and carefully pushed it through the tight ring of muscle. Cas's back arched, pushing his chest against the wall and himself farther back on Dean's finger.

"M-more Dean! I-gasp-I won't break." Cas reassured while grinding down on Dean's finger.

"Oh God," Dean gasped at the urgency in Cas's gravely voice. He pushed another finger in and then another, moving in and out, widening and relaxing Cas's entrance.

"Ah! Dean...!" Cas gasped and clawed at the wall, he pressed his forehead against the cool tiles and panted. His wings shivered and quaked. _'Now Dean!'_

_'Geez, so bossy.'_

Dean removed his hand from Cas and began stroking himself, smoothing the lube-like fluid along the length of his throbbing cock. When the heat in his abdomen was too much to resist, he lined himself up with the angel's hole and slowly pushed in. As wet and burning heat surrounded his cock, Dean moaned loud enough for the people in the next room over to hear.

Something hit the wall on the other side accompanied by a very angry, "Shut the fuck up!"

Cas bit his bottom lip and tried with all his might to keep quiet. He felt as Dean intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of his neck. "D-Dean move. Please." The angel added as an after-thought.

_'Gladly.'_

Dean began thrusting, slowly at first to ensure Cas was ready. One hand grasped Cas's that was pinned up on the wall and the other held tightly onto that perfectly sculpted and tanned hip, definitely angelic. The sound of wet slapping skin echoed around the bathroom. Cas's wings once again started hitting the walls, and the angel continued to struggle to stay silent.

"Dean..." He pled gripping Dean's hand tighter.

"What is it, angel?" Dean growled in his ear. Cas's feathers tickled his naked body as Dean still ground into his friend with the slow, careful pace.

"Please, Dean, please! Faster! Harder! Please, love." Cas commanded but the order fell flat as his eyes fluttered when Dean struck his prostate roughly.

"God, I love hearing you beg."

With that, Dean pulled almost completely out before slamming hard into the angel, making the wall he was pushed up against shake. The feeling of being inside his lover for the first time was new and foreign in the best way, making Dean gasp for air and moan at the sheer pressure of Cas's body and the intensity that came with it. The hunter planted his feet and began to pick up the pace. He thrust faster, not as quick as he could've, but faster, and he gripped Cas's hand and hip harder as Dean grit his teeth and put most of his strength into it. Dean pounded into Cas, making his boyfriend whimper and plead for more as Dean's biceps flexed and water spilled down them and their canyons while they shook.

Cas's eyes were squeezed shut with such intense desire to climax; the feeling was nearly overwhelming. The angel shoved his hips back meeting Dean thrust for thrust. 'Fuck _Dean! Fuck so good, so good!'_ Cas panted.

His wings were pinned against Dean's chest, restricting them from much movement other than lashing out to strike the walls... Which probably caused more disturbance than their loud moans. Cas reached down with his one free hand to fist his own weeping cock and fucked into it eagerly. Dean angled his hips in a better way to strike Cas's sweet spot, knowing that he found it when the angel arched harshly and gasped like a fish out of water.

Cas began rocking back and forth onto Dean as the hunter realized Cas was jacking himself off. Heat consumed his veins as he listened to the sounds of his skin hitting Cas's and the angel's cock fisting into his free hand as their quiet moans mixed with the water hitting their steaming bodies and the white tile below their feet. Dean bit Cas's shoulder and ran over the teeth marks with his tongue before sucking possessive marks up his neck. He thrust into Cas as hard and as fast as he could, leaving Dean panting. The tightness around his cock made Dean's heart skip and stutter as his breathing picked up and his hands gripped Cas hard enough to leave bruises.

Cas noticed Dean's sudden spike in possessiveness, and he felt the bruises that Dean was scattering over his body. Normally he would have healed these minimal marks, but not this time. This time he left them and it turned Dean on like nothing else. "Ohh... Dean! Love-pant- so good. So good. Close, I'm so close."

Cas was a wreck and his wings shook hard glowing with a silvery light. His wings were beautiful with arousal and Dean's heart was almost breaking with the sound of Cas's pleading. "Oh G-God," Dean heavily breathed out as he continued to pound his angel mercilessly against the shower wall. Warm water poured over them as their breath came in hard pants of want.

 _'DeanDeanDean...'_ Cas's thoughts were consumed and the heat growing in his lower stomach was unimaginable. He continued to fuck his fist up it felt nowhere near as amazing as Dean's dick pounding against his prostate.

"F-fuck Dean. Need you so bad, l-love you so much. Dean! Oh..." Cas cried out as he came all over the white tiled wall and his wings glowed to a nearly blinding luminescence.

"Shut the hell up!" Someone yelled from the other side of the wall, but Dean couldn't be bothered with it when his angel was making those intoxicating noises and practically screaming his name.

Dean's mind hit a sharp peak of fireworks as his body convulsed and he came inside of Cas. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and buried his face in the broad shoulders he'd come to adore while he cried out. "O-oh, Cas... Oh fuck, fuck, f-fuck... God, love you, Cas. Fuck, b-baby, ahh."

 _'Dean are you alright?'_ Cas questioned stroking his thumb over Dean's knuckles and attempted to steady his own breathing.

 _'Y-yeah,'_ Dean replied, trying to steady his breathing. _'That was amazing, Dean. You treat me so well,'_ Cas complimented and gently folded his wings and turned in Dean's arms.

 _'I'm glad you liked that, man, I like making you feel good.'_ "You've done so much more for me," Dean whispered as he hugged the angel close to him.

' _Well it's much appreciated, Dean.'_ Cas replied and kissed Dean soundly. "Now it's your turn to get clean."

"I guess I can live with that."


End file.
